


Sick

by BlackHawk13



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom gets sick and tries to hide it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot of Dom being sick and Brian trying to take care of him. I may elaborate this later :)

Dom wiped his forehead for the third time. He was cold but he was sweating more than usual. He closed his eyes and leaned over the hood of a car as another wave of nausea hit him. 

Brian looked over at the bigger man, worry in his blue eyes. He walked over and rubbed his back. “Hey D.”

Dom didn’t open his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“I know you are.” Brian lied. “But I feel like shit. Think you can help me to bed?”

He opened his eyes and looked at him. “You look fine.”

“My head is killing me. I think I hit my head harder than I thought yesterday.”

Dom nodded. “Come on.” He wrapped his arm around Brian and headed for the door. 

Vince rolled his eyes at the two of them. He knew exactly what the buster was doing. Dom wouldn’t admit he was sick or try to take care of himself. So Brian was tricking Dom to get him home to bed. Sly bastard. 

Dom drove them home, gripping the steering wheel tight. He could do this. Brian needed him. He could do this. 

When they got home Brian took his hand and walked with him upstairs. “Lie down with me?”

“Of course.” Dom helped Brian get his clothes off then took care of his own. 

Brian crawled into bed and looked up at Dom, a small smile on his lips. “Can I hold you?”

“Yeah, baby.” He crawled in next to him. His eyes were closed before his head was on Brian’s chest. 

Brian held him close, rubbing his back. Such a stubborn man his lover was. 

~x~

Two hours later Mia knocked softly before walking in. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her big, strong brother curled up against Brian. “How is he?”

“Still sleeping.” Brian kissed his head fondly. “He was two minutes away from passing out.” 

Mia shook her head. “Just like Dom. Too stubborn to take care of himself.”

“Didn’t you know he’s invincible?” 

She covered her laugh with her hand. “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

“Thanks Mia.”

She nodded and closed the door behind her. 

~x~

When Dom woke up his mouth was dry. His head was heavy but he lifted it anyway. 

Brian smiled at him. “Hey baby.” He kept his voice low and soft. 

“Hey…” Dom’s voice was rougher than usual. 

“Feel any better?”

“No.” He laid his head back down. 

Brian rubbed the back of his head. “What hurts baby?”

“I’m fine.”

He sighed. “Ok…” 

“Fuck!” Dom shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. 

Brian followed him in. He rubbed his back as Dom threw up. “Still fine?”

Dom wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah.”

Brian sighed heavily. “Dom, you’re sick. It’s ok to admit it.” He kissed the back of his neck. “Let me take care of you.”

Dom looked at him. “Alright, but I’m still fine.”

Brian laughed. “Of course you are.” He rubbed his back. “All done?”

“Yeah…”

“Let’s get you back to bed.” Brian helped him up and back into their bed. “Need anything?”

“Just you.”

Brian grinned and crawled back into bed. 

Dom pulled Brian in close and laid his head back down on his chest. “Does your head even hurt?”

“Nope.”

“You ass.”

Brian laughed. “Had to get you home somehow.” 

“Mmhmm.” Dom kissed his chest before closing his eyes. 

Brian ran his hands along his back and head, his own eyes sliding closed.


End file.
